Mercuris: The Blind Swordswoman
by swiftyfox007
Summary: She is blind. She is helpless. She was tortured. Mercuris is a girl who is filled with mercury, so much in fact, that she is captured and taken as a prisoner in the palace of an emperor in ancient China. Follow Mercuris "Akame" on her journey through the unknown and whether or not she will live or fade into only a memory.
1. The Escape

Pain. This word has become an often condition for me, ever since Qin Shi Huangdi, emperor of the pathetic kingdom known as China, has caught me in my quest for justice. I can still remember the loud crack of the wip as it penetrated my flesh, an agonized cry escaping my bruised body. I could feel the mirror-like liquid pouring out of me in hordes, staining my once perfect, peachy skin in a sea of silver agony. Why were they doing this to me? It was never my fault that I was different from the rest of my family, in which i was born blind with the precious liquid, mercury, surging through my veins. My train of thought was interrupted as I felt the whip continue to enter me like a knife does a block of meat, almost consuming me in an excruciating pain that I didn't know existed. I could feel tears beginning to escape my mercury filled eyes as I brought the bumps at the ends of my arms to my face, trying not to let my torturer get any pleasure out of this. My arms were instantly knocked away from my face, my enemy taking my head in his hands. I flinched as I felt the cold, electrifying sensation of his overworked hands make contact with my mercury stained face. "It will all be over soon hun, just hold out a little longer. The basket is almost full.," he said in a soothing voice, only to return to malice, "Haha! Do you really think that this will ever be over? Do you!? I will continue to suck the very life out of you until there is no more mercury left to even fill your fingers. Wait, you don't have fingers anymore you pathetic wretch of a woman!" He started to let out a roar of laughter at my pain, his laughter echoing across the mystery location I currently reside. My tears continued to etch a path down my bruised and cut open body causing pain to journey through, eventually reaching the very core of my soul. My limbs began to weigh down under the trauma that my body is being put through, feeling as heavy as a 75 pound sea bass that I used to catch when I was just a sprout. Realizing that I was going to pass out during the mercury harvesting period, my guard grabbed onto my matted, now probably silvered hair. My eyes widened, realizing what he was going to do. "No! Please, I will be a good girl, I promise-!" "Silence!," was all they said before my head was yanked forcefully underwater, the dirty, feces induced water flooding into my mouth. Gagging, I used my last remaining bit of strength to attempt to force my head upward, knowing that I could drown if I don't act quickly. The stench of the water filling my nostrils, however, wasn't assisting me in my endeavors, causing for my much needed strength to dedicate itself in twisting my nose, trying to stop the water from entering my body. Up above me in the area I could hear loud, angry remarks and murmurs. The voices sounded like they were close to my location. Hope sparked within me, causing for my toes to curl and a smile to spread across my face. Maybe I was finally free. Free from this pit of despair that I was forced into. Free from the mercury harvestings, and most importantly, free from myself.I closed my eyes, waiting for hope to finally arrive.

"Oh my gosh! Akame, what did you do?," screamed my mother as my father crumpled to the ground beside me. I never knew what my father or mother, in fact the world looked like. I was completely blind, seeing the whole world in darkness, which represented the world perfectly, dark and melancholy, freedom never existing, especially for me, for I was different from the citizens in my village. I was always told by my mother that I was filled with mercury, the mirror like liquid that was at high value in the empire of China, believed to extend the consumer's lifespan if it were to be drunk. This was also thought by my family as well, until today, May 14th. My dad and I were always close to each other. I can remember his hearty, peachy laugh as it filled my soul with joy. The warm touch of his hands as they would guide me to one of our many destinations to have fun. Oh, the comfort of his voice as he calmeds me down after I accidently kill a crane with something unknown. He would always choose the right words to say to me to calm me in the electric shock threatening to escape me, panic taking over control of my body. "I will always love you, even if you are the reason for my end.," he used to say when I am overrun with panic. Today, he was taken from me. We were sitting in our garden, apparently surrounded by flowers of many species, chatting about the future ahead of us. " Daddy, why must you go?" "Because sweety, Daddy is very sick, and he has to see a doctor." "No Daddy, I want you to stay with me and Mommy, Mommy is so mean without you Daddy. I beg of you, please stay with me!" "A warrior never whin-," my father let out a wail of agony as he crumpled to the ground, limp from pain and exhaustion. A coil in my stomach tightened, threatening to snap into oblivion. I felt around for him, desperately trying to find him through the darkness that has consumed me my entire life. My father let out a shriek as the last of life within him was sucked away, his life now lost. "Fa-Father!," I screeched as tears began to swell in my sightless orbs, threatening to burst upon contact. I threw my arms around him, burying my face into his silky robes, staining them with mercury, which caused me to cry harder, knowing that I soiled my father's precious robes. I layed there for what seemed like hours, slowly feeling my father's once warm body begin to cool under me, still as limp as it was when he died. At the time, it didn't fathom to me what my mother would do to me once she found us, my father dead and me, being the only person present. "Akame! What did you do?" Fear traveled through my body as I slowly swiveled to the direction of the voice. I knew what she would've looked like right now. Black hair tied up into a messy bun, teeth clenched, knuckles white, but the most scary part would've been her bat. The vicious, brown bat stained with my mercury blood, smiling at me, saying, "I have been waiting for you Akame.," it's grin never leaving it's face. I could hear my mother storming towards me. There was silence. The cold, dark heart of silence tainting the air with it's sense of mystery of what was about to happen next, nothing able to pierce it except for my mother's overwhelming scream that would even make a full grown man cry out in fear. I felt a sharp pain in my hand, only to be followed by a loud crunch, the pain becoming too much for my small, slender body. I writhed in the dirt underneath me, trying to get away as the bat was brought down again and again, whacking me hard enough for me to feel the flow of mercury running down my thighs, staining the ground in it's reflective luster. Unable to get away, I laid there, accepting my fate, feeling the mercury splatter across my body. Oh, why does mercury run through my veins? Why must even the smell of me, mercury, sicken others. My loved ones always taken from me every time we spend an extended amount of time together. I am a disgusting child, allowing for myself to get beat by my mother and not even trying to stop it. I am just a coward, hiding in fear of killing. This took place five years ago.

After my cruel beating my mother sold me off to the emperor so he could harvest the mercury within me, due to mercury believing to extend life and was valuable. I knew that was a dirty lie. I knew that if I held out long enough I would eventually kill the emperor with my mysterious power, not dying from the mercury due to my mercury filled eyes, which resisted poison from swallowing me. Day after day, for five years, I was slashed for my blood, living in a world of only pain. Happiness and joy seemed to become extinct in the emperor's palace. I knew that if I don't kill him soon, I will lose all the mercury within me and die the way all tortured subjects die. Laying in my own blood, all life drained from my eyes, my broken body convulsing in pain from the loss of mercury. Now, I am in fear of drowning.

My head was pulled from the disgusting water, the water dribbling out of my mouth. I gasped for breath, feeling air filling my starving lungs. I hope I am saved, saved from this nightmare that I have forced to live out for years. I whipped around, ready to receive a slap for escaping the water, only it did not come. "Come with me.," said a calm, tranquil voice. I reached out for the voice, hoping to not crash into the wall in the room. They took my hand, their large, worn hands wrapping around my bleeding arm as I struggled to follow the path of my rescuer. "Who are you?," I yelped as the person wouldn't stop running, causing for me to trip and slam into the ground, the wind being knocked out of me. My wounds began to throb again, a pained moan escaping me as they helped me up. Wind was ripping through my hair as my tears began to dry, causing a refreshing feeling to overtake me. They finally stopped, only to have him strap something gross and sticky, attaching to my arm, letting out a squelch at the contact. "This will help you hold a weapon to defend yourself. It is time to take down the emperor.," The masculine sounding voice said as I felt metal slide onto the attachment. "It's a sword. Your blood is made of mercury right, so use that to your advantage. Store a little of your mercury in this bottle, then tip this sword with it. This will cause for the enemy to die of mercury poisoning." I Dipped the tip of my sword into the bottle, hearing the mercury drip onto the floor. I nodded my thanks to the man and recklessly rushed forward, following the sound of the emperor's evil cackles, only for it to turn into a scream as my sword sliced through the emperor, blood spilling across the room, killing him instantly. This was the birth of Mercuris.


	2. The Thunder

I couldn't feel anything. It was as if this frightening ordeal has taken a part of me away and threw it into the deepest, darkest pits of hell. I don't know what to do with my life anymore. It was like the act of taking a life has suddenly consumed my thoughts, as my body began to grow numb from my still aching wounds.

I stared blankly at what appeared to be the former emperor of China, as most wouldn't be able to recognize him to the point on how much I damaged him. Blood was pouring in streams from the cut across his frail chest, staining his once crisp, golden robes. The cut had entered deep enough in his body to expose the grizzly white bone underneath the flesh. The Mercury was doing its job, as there was a booming sizzling sound as the fabric of his clothes and exposed flesh were withering away before my very eyes. I sank my teeth into my lip, managing to stifle a scream as I leaned in closer, my nose just inches away from his face. Anger burned within me at what he had done to me. How he had turned me into a killer. How he tortured me. How he held me as a prisoner in order to keep all my mercury to himself. How dare he! Tears burned beneath my mercury-filled orbs, threatening to burst out. I bit my lip harder, desperately trying to hold back my tears as I felt something inside me snap. It felt like a coil inside of me was slowly winding up, almost snapping as a bawled up my fists, one of which was still clenching my mercury-stained sword. The numbness overtaking my body, I fell to my knees in defeat. An intense pain was shooting through my knees as they made contact with the stone floor. I released my sword as I brought my bloodied hands up to my eyes, finally letting all of my anger and frustration out in one agonizing wail. It echoed throughout the halls as if warning the whole palace of my presence. The voice didn't even sound like my own anymore, as it gave off a cracked and vulnerable tone. I finally crumpled to the ground fully, closing my eyes, hoping that the nightmare would end.

"Hey, kid! Kid! Are you alright?" The voice seemed far away. It was as if it was calling to me from a distant shore, waiting for me to answer back. It was a somewhat of a deep voice.

"It must be a man.," I thought to myself, hoping that it was one of the palace guards, and that I would soon meet my father in heaven. I could barely take anymore torture, if that was what he was here to do.

My eyelids felt heavy as I began to slowly pry them open. I was greeted with the eternal blackness that I was so used to. My limp hand slowly began to creep back to life as I lifted it upward, its weight almost too much for me to bear. It landed on something smooth and warm, almost like the wax on a candle. This brought me a comfort like one feels when they are eating their grandmother's cookies. I could feel the warm of his breath on my cheek, his breath giving off a scent of cookies, only adding to the feel of his skin.

"You're awake. Good. Don't move, I need to tend to your wounds.," he spoke, a strong sense of urgency in his voice. I opened my mouth to speak, but there was little sign of success as he hushed me with something I could not see. That was the weakness of being blind. You never know what is going on around you, obscuring your thinking in an important way. I don't know if this man is here to hurt me. His aura seemed to give off a sense of comfort, but this can easily be a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Don't speak! It will only make your wounds worse! Do you want to die!," he snapped. My eyes widened, surprised at his actions. His actions only deepened my suspicion of him, as his demeanor changed drastically. I couldn't help a slight whimper at his words, as his footsteps seemed to thunder towards me. I broke into a struggle, an excruciating pain ripping through my wrists as what seemed like zip ties ripped through my already broken flesh. I could feel the seams of my flesh ripping in two as I let out a scream of agony. Panic began to creep up on me as the footsteps were getting closer and closer. It seemed as if they were piercing my very being with their echoing sound.

"Stop struggling bitch!," he barked as what I thought were his hands wrapping around my throat, his legs swinging over to straddle my waist. I continued my vain attempts to scream, but that only increased the pressure on my throat. He's going to rape me. The thought raced through my mind like a cheetah crossing an African savannah. My mind knew that I wouldn't be able to endure this experience. My mind kept screaming at me to get away, my heart threatening to burst out of my chest. With one last electrifying wail I felt my body begin to react at a slower pace. The painfully weak swipes of my hands began to fail, barely hitting their target. My screams began to echo throughout the room in which I resided. As I felt the air leaking from my body, I began to feel the tears approaching again, my eyes growing hot.

"What's wrong, you going to cry baby!," he screeched. Tears began to escape my eyes, the scalding liquid starting to make contact with my cheeks. It was when the punch came that the tears started to really flow. I let out a scream of pain, terrified of the pain that was invading my jaw.

"Please, stop this!," I cried, as he continued his assault on my body. His hands settled on the waistband of my skirt, his fingertips slightly grazing my silky panties. My eyes widened in anguish, fearing what was going to come. I can feel his breath on my thigh as I felt my skirt being lowered, the fabric gliding down my bloodied porcelain skin. I immediately attempted to close my legs, trying to deny him access to my body. I shiver ran down my spine as he sniffed my panties, most likely inhaling the sweet scent of me. I continued to struggle against the zip ties, despite the excruciating pain they brought me. The amount of blood dripping from my wrists seemed to increase to gushing as my struggle still continued, despite this. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as he inhaled my scent, exhaling in deep infatuation. The warm breath on my womanhood caused a bolt of pleasure to shoot through me, a pleasure that brought a feeling of euphoria that I have yet to feel until now. Mortified and not wanting to give in to this man, I bit back a moan.

"I know you like it you whore. Moan for me like the fuck toy you really are. All you are is good for this. To please men at this palace that are tired from work." I continued to struggle, not wanting to let him know the amount of pleasure that I was in. I thought I could endure it, until I felt something warm and wet begin to enter my womanhood. It felt so hot, so... so... good. His tongue continued to massage my inner walls, occasionally flicking upward, causing spark upon spark of pleasure to electrify my body.

He finally broke me as a strange feeling seemed to invade my senses. My body grew numb from the pleasure. It was shooting through me like fire through a forest. My body began to shake from this unknown feeling, as I have never experienced a pleasure of such great intensity in my life. I let out a moan as I felt liquid burst from my womanhood.

"Mm mm, tasty.," he said in a seductive tone, as I payed there spent on the surface that he tied me to. The pleasure was just so addicting, that I couldn't even think to a certain degree. My mind blurred, I heard the sound of a zipper. My mind didn't connect to what was happening at first, as all I can think about is the pleasure that I now craved.

"Now, I am going to fuck you.," he stated simply, as I felt his tool at my entrance. The feeling left my body numb, disabling my ability to stop him. I just laid there and took it like a champ. I could feel him start to enter me, my walls stretching due to his thickness. I cried out in agony as he stretched me to my limit, my virginity stolen from me.

"No! Please, I don't want to be raped!"

"It's too late for that sweetheart.," he chuckled as he started to thrust into me, only adding to the pain. I continued to cry out, my cries not even attracting someone close to the room that I was in. Hopeless that help would ever come, I closed my eyes, waiting for this nightmare to end.

"It's okay, you are being rescued.," a voice said. I didn't remember being knocked out or falling asleep, but I did, as I didn't feel the pain of my rape anymore. Physically anyway. Relieved from my nightmare, I hugged the source of the voice, shrill cries erupting from my throat as my hands began to claw at their clothing, desperate for a grip on something that would comfort me in my sorrows.

"Hush, hush. I will protect you." I felt a warm pair of arms wrapping around me. The warmth felt real and genuine and I clung onto the masculine-sounding voice. I felt that I was safe. Safe from the emperor's guards. Safe from my rapist. In compensation for my rescue, I offered him some of my mercury, knowing that it was valuable in China.

"No, please keep it. It's yours." I couldn't help a blush creeping across my face. He truly had the chivalry of a knight. Grateful, I hugged him harder, wishing that this everlasting bliss would never end.

"Whoa, whoa there little lady! You seem happy to see me!," he chuckled heartily, still holding onto me. I finally released him from our embrace, realizing that I needed to find somewhere to go. Somewhere far away from China. "Where are you going? You're hurt! Let me help you!," he said, taking my hand in his. "I don't have time. I have to find someplace to take refuge.," I stated firmly, hoping that I wouldn't latch onto this guy, figuring what happened to my father. "I have someplace for you to stay! It's nice! Come on!," he whined. I felt a smirk spread from ear to ear at his sudden childish demeanor. "Oh, come on! I saved you kid! I don't want anything to happen to you!" My memory was then triggered, the way the rapist called me "kid" flashed through my mind, causing for my guard to increase, not wanting to be tricked again. "How do I know that you're not going to rape me?," I questioned, awaiting the desperate answer that I thought was to come. "You don't.," he mentioned blankly. Being so straightforward with me that it was somewhat comforting. "People are unpredictable creatures. Some can hide their unpredictability pretty well, while other not so much. Knowing that, have I hid it well?," a teasing chuckle was let out, offering his hand to me once more. "Yes?," I murmured, confused about the whole ordeal. This guy switches moods faster than the weather forecasters. "I have confused you my lady? I have nevertheless failed to hide my insecurity towards such women like you. So bold. So innocent. Oh, will you please accept a poor farmer's boy like me as your roommate?" I let out a sigh as I said, annoyance clear in my voice, "You are an ignorant fool, sir. Haven't you noticed that my attire is covered in blood and pure mercury? How my eyes are so filled with the substance that it obscures my rights to viewing this world from the eyes of such a you maiden like myself. Sir, why are you so familiar with me, that you are willing to welcome a bloodied stranger into your home?"

"It's because you were crying. Women should not cry.," he cheerfully stated, his carefree attitude still show in his voice. "Tis you cannot see? Fear not, for I, Sir John, son of Henry, will lend you a hand at your time of need young lady!,"

"Why must you always change subjects every few moments? Do you only get your happiness from women alone? Watching them squirm in their problems, desperately trying to lend your outstretched hand to them? What do you get from this?," I declared profusely. There was a moment of silence, as he had to think about the questions that I assaulted him with.

"It's because you were crying. Women should not cry."


End file.
